novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarina the Tiger/History
Background Early life Born in the distant land called Mystique, Zarina is the youngest daughter of Antonio and Lilac. She has four older siblings, Felix, Carmen, and twins, Leya and Diego. As a child, Zarina was often bullied and teased by the other children for not having any powers and thought to be a burden to her family; each time, Diego did what he could to help. Zarina often felt she was a burden, being born in the ruling family but no powers appearing. When Diego could not help her, Zarina often went to her father's head of the military command, General Seti the Jackal, who was more of a father figure to her than Antonio was. Years later, the teasing did not let up. A few times, Zarina considered taking her life, but remembered Seti and how he looked at her as a daughter, she stopped. She also stopped remembering Diego, the sibling that was actually there for her. Her life also didn't get any easier, her father became more controlling, keeping her locked in the mansion, refusing to allow her to leave. Only letting her leave if a guard was with her, and most of them refused to have anything to do with her. The day after her fourteenth birthday, not exactly having anyone to celebrate with (sure Seti gave her a cupcake, as he did every year, and Diego giving her a gift) and her over-controlling father, Zarina had enough. With the help of Seti's stepdaughter, Layla, and her best friend, Zarina ran away, refusing to look back. Within a short span of time, she came well known for her skills as a mercenary, using the alias "White Tiger", keeping her real identity a secret. Tiger's Treasure Sometime later (months after she turned 15) Zarina was commissioned by someone to find a rare jewel known as the Tiger’s Treasure, also known as Tesoro del Tigre, believed to have the power to look deep within someone and learn the truth; she eventually ran into, met, and befriended the famed Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. While on her mission, Zarina was surprised to find Diego out of Mystique, learning he managed to escape, by turning into water. Zarina became extremely surprised when Diego revealed something; Antonio was not her father, but Seti was. Determined to find the Tiger's Treasure more than ever, Zarina continued with her mission, surprised that her new friends were coming with her. She, Diego, and her new friends eventually found the secret location of the Tiger's Treasure, having to fight Sonic's famed enemy, Dr. Eggman for the gemstone, and retrieved the gem. Using the gem's power, Zarina was learned that she was Seti's daughter, her appearance taking after her mother, Queen Lilac. After the Tiger's Treasure After learning the truth of her family, Zarina goes to her father's home, the Kingdom of Veton to learn more about her ancestor. There, she meets her grandmother, Nefertiti, and bonds right away with her. Before leaving in search for the Voltage Crystal, Nefertiti gives Zarina Cleopatra's gauntlets to help her control her new found powers. Meeting Team Jungle Alternate versions Camelot and Veton : Main article: Princess Zarina In a full out royal story, Zarina appears as the Princess of Veton who is traveling to find help to fight against Black Doom who has killed her family and taken over the throne of Veton. She travels to Camelot where she meets the Royal Wizard, Sparklie, and the king, Sonic. Sonic and the Black Knight : Main article: Guinevere Zarina's Arthurian Times counterpart is Queen Guinevere. Her physical appearance is still the same, except she wears a light red knee-length dress, a hooded cape, and dark red boots. She also wears dark gray metal glove-like gauntlets. She is also the forced queen of King Arthur after he became corrupted. Sonic Boom In a Sonic Boom spin off, Zarina's background is altered, instead of growing up in Hidden Valley, Zarina grew up with her father in Veton. Moments after she was born, Lilac gave Zarina to Seth and with the help of Felix, helped Seth escape with Zarina. Sonic Underground : Main article: Chaos in Robotropolis In the Sonic Underground universe, Zarina is the younger step-sister of Felix, the king of Mystique, who took over by showing the people the true nature of his father, former King Antonio. Seth and Lilac, Zarina's parents, were killed when she was very young, causing Felix to become very protective of her. However, his protective nature began to cease as she got older thanks to his girlfriend/wife Lucia. With the permission from her brother, Zarina goes to explore Mobotropolis, unaware that it has been taken over by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. She later meets the Sonic Underground on their quest to find their mother, Queen Aleena and defeat Robotnik. In this version, Zarina appears as an upbeat young girl who loves adventures and extreme sports. Despite being raised as royalty, she, in fact, does not hate her life. Her brother made it possible for her to enjoy life and not worry about being a princess. However, deep down, Zarina is scared to lose those close to her as her parents were killed when she was very young. Like her normal counterpart, Zarina has her lightning powers, but unlike the original version, her powers appeared early on. Sonic Unleashed : Main article: Rise of Gaia By this time, Zarina is the girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. While spending time with him, she is captured by Dr. Eggman who wants to use her powers to awaken a great force; however, she is saved by Sonic. Sonic then tells Zarina to get off the ship and that he will meet her later. For a few days, Zarina has not heard from Sonic which worries her. Zarina then heads to Spagonia to search for her two friends. Sonic X : Main article: Project Z Unlike her normal counterpart, the Sonic X, Zarina, named Project Z, is on the side of evil, having been "created" by Dr. Eggman. Zarina goes with Shadow and Rouge in collecting the Chaos Emeralds. But during a few run-ins with Sonic and his friends, Zarina begins to think, is she on the right path? Alternate World : Main article: The Blur Blur Returns Zarina discovers an injured Sonic the Hedgehog near Raven's Peak. She takes him home and she has her sister, Leya restore him back to health. Zarina then learns that Sonic was wrongly accused of something that he did not do, so he was banished from Mobotropolis but not before getting attacked. Zarina told Sonic that he was injured pretty badly and was unable to heal his right eye, thus making Sonic lose his sight in that eye. Eight years later, Zarina has married Sonic and is the mother to his children, three-year-old Amethyst. However, their happy time soon comes to an end, as word has gotten to them that Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic are attacking the city. Sonic is unsure about returning as he is "banished" from returning. But Zarina is able to persuade him into returning and reminds him that he is not alone. Sonic finally decides to return to help, but Zarina then begins to worry, that if they do go and help, something might happen to their children. Sonic assures her that they can leave their kids with one of his old friends’ mother. Zarina agrees and so she, their kids and Sonic head back to Mobius. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z